Ghosts of the Past
by LadyJet2
Summary: Bumblebee tells Sam and Mikeala about what happened on Tyger Pax, as well as his family. But ghosts of Bumblebee’s past keep him from doing his job and now that the All Spark has been destroyed, he’s determined to find his brother, be he dead, or alive.
1. Black Memories

Title: Transformers – Ghosts of the Past

Author: LJ

Summery: Bumblebee tells Sam and Mikeala about what happened on Tyger Pax, as well as his family. But ghosts of Bumblebee's past keep him from doing his job and now that the All Spark has been destroyed, he's determined to find his brother, be he dead, or alive.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Violence, swearing and mild romance.

Pairings: Sam/Mikeala

Disclaimer: I own Jack Knife, and you may not have him. He's my little guy. growl but everything else is owned by HASBRO. And please don't sue? I'm broke.

Author's Note: I came up with Jack Knife years ago and now after seeing the Live Action Movie, I think he deserves a little attention again. Please enjoy this story:-D

Chapter One: Black Memories

Bumblebee sat on the hill looking over Tranquility. Sam and Mikeala were off seeing a movie and told Bumblebee that he could relax for a while and not worry about picking them up. So he went up onto the hill overlooking Tranquility and transformed. It had been two months after the All Spark's destruction, and some new Autobots had slowly found their way to Earth.

Jazz had been brought back with a shard of the All Spark that Optimus had found that wasn't destroyed. Bumblebee had been elated to see his fellow spy back. Ratchet had worked for days to repair him, barely taking a minute for himself. As soon as Jazz was back online, and out of shock from being alive again, Ratchet chewed him out for being an idiot. Jazz took it all in stride and was soon out enjoying Earth in his own style. Unfortunately, the stress of waiting for Jazz to come back, took its toll on the yellow Camero. Nightmares kept him from getting full recharge, and memories of Tyger Pax haunted his days. He hid it though, not wanting to worry anyone, especially Sam and Mikeala.

Now relaxing on his own away from the eyes of his fellow Autobots and his friends, Bumblebee let everything out. He pulled his legs up close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them looking out over the town. He pulled up a song to listen to before sighing and burying his head in his knees.

"Why couldn't it have been me…?" he whispered. "Why?"

"Why what, Bee?" Bumblebee jumped and quickly turned off the music looking over seeing Sam and Mikeala walking up the hill.

"Geeze, you guys scared me." Bumblebee smiled a bit and relaxed. "How was your movie?" Sam grinned and went over leaning up against the tree.

"Awesome, love 'Die Hard'. Maybe we could go see it in a drive in, you'd like it." Bumblebee smiled at the offer.

"Cool, I'd love too. So…" Bumblebee smirked and leaned down. "Get any good make out sessions?"

"BEE!!" Sam glared at the giant robot who laughed.

"Sorry couldn't help it!" Mikeala laughed.

"No, I was too busy watching the special effects," she said heading over and sitting down. "Besides, I doubt Sam could have gotten me to look away from the screen." Sam sulked and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I get a girl who's more interested in watching movies than making out."

"Next time, take me to a chick flick, you'll have my attention then," Mikeala laughed. Bumblebee laughed at the two.

"Not at a drive in, I can't stand chick flicks. You'll have to suffer on your own." Sam rolled his eyes at Bumblebee.

"Whatever. So what were you talking about when we got here?" Bumblebee shrugged and leaned back.

"Just…thinking is all," he said lamely. Mikeala looked up at him with a suspicious look.

"About what? You seemed kind of upset." Bumblebee shrugged and pulled his one leg up closer.

"About Tyger Pax is all," he said absently rubbing the front of his neck.

"That's where you lost your voice right…?" Sam asked. Bumblebee nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, it's been so quiet now; I can't help but think of how it all started because of me." Mikeala looked at Bumblebee's round helmet and bright blue optics.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him. Bumblebee smiled weakly.

"Guess you guys don't really know the whole story." The giant metal head looked up into the vast sky as the sun began to set and the stars began to shine to the visible spectrum. "It was a long time ago, even to us…

_I had been sent out on a scouting mission with my partner. There had been strange signals coming from Tyger Pax, and Optimus had his suspicions that it was actually the All Spark calling out. Me and my partner landed and began to investigate the area where the signals were coming from. We didn't notice any one else there, we thought we were the first to find out. As we came up over a ridge on Tyger Pax, we saw the All Spark. It was mammoth. We could barely believe what we were seeing. We could finally bring Cybertron back to life. We would have a home again!_

_But we were ambushed. Megatron had already found his way to the All Spark and nearly killed us both in one swoop, I thought we were lucky we weren't. It was two against one, we could take him, or so we thought. He wasn't alone. Ravage took out my partner. I only had a split second to choose; the All Spark or my partner. I took one look at him and he yelled for me to get the All Spark. We couldn't let Megatron get it. So I left him there fighting Ravage, while I ran after Megatron to stop him. We fought and I was damaged pretty badly. Megatron was too much for me and he was just in reach of the All Spark. I did the only thing I could and blasted the All Spark off the planet with my last rocket. I charged it up so much it went flying off into space. Megatron was thrown back by the blast. He came back around after a few seconds and came after me. I was out of energy and ammo, and to tell the truth, I was terrified._

_All I remember was him lifting me up by my neck and digging his claws in. I started to pass out from the pain, but then I heard a shot go off and I was dropped, my throat ripped out. I looked over and saw my partner still alive, bleeding badly from the scars on his right optic. I tried to scream to warn him of Ravage coming up behind him, but nothing came out. The last I saw of him was of Ravage throwing his weight around him and biting down on his neck._

"Next thing I remember I was in Ratchet's med bay. I panicked when I woke up, and nearly ripped the place to shreds. But it wasn't because I couldn't talk, it was because I didn't see my partner in the berth next to me," Bumblebee hung his head down and sighed. "Ratchet told me that they didn't find him there, no trace at all. It was because of me that the All Spark was lost again. So I left to track it and Megatron. Just to try and make up for my mistakes." Sam and Mikeala looked up at the Autobot who was not only their guardian, but someone who they considered a good friend.

"Who was your partner?" Sam asked looking up at the robot who he had bought two months earlier in a run down used car lot.

"My brother. We weren't actually related, I was adopted into the family before he was created, but he was still my brother. All I can see is his face any more. It's my fault he's gone…it's my fault Jack Knife's dead." Bumblebee looked away from the two humans next to him and shut down his optics. The doors on his back slumped slightly, as did his entire posture. Sam and Mikeala exchanged looks before Mikeala put her small hand on his arm.

"Hey, it's not your fault. And he might still be alive out there somewhere. Maybe he fought off this Ravage guy and went after Megatron before you woke up." Bumblebee looked down at the adolescent girl and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well I'm sure you guys wanna head home huh? Want a ride?" Bumblebee got up carefully and looked down at the two humans next to him.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Bumblebee chuckled at Sam.

"No problem. Keeps me busy." Bumblebee backed up and quickly transformed opening up his doors. "You can put your scooter in the trunk if you want, Mikeala." He said, popping his trunk open.

"Thanks, Bumblebee," Mikeala said with a smile carefully putting her scooter into the back of the Camero's trunk, before getting into the passenger seat. Sam smiled and slid easily into the driver's seat and relaxed, letting Bumblebee do all the work.

"Your welcome. What are friends for?" Revving his engine, Bumblebee began to drive down the dirt road back to the paved streets.

Having dropped Mikeala off back at her home and driving back to Sam's house, Bumblebee sat quietly in the driveway as the night dragged on. Finally once everyone was asleep, Bumblebee quietly drove off, heading towards the old junk yard just outside of town. Pulling into the old repair station that Jazz had renamed "Ratchet's Repair and Salvage", Bumblebee drove carefully onto the lift, as the door behind him closed. The repair lift and the floor beneath it jumped slightly and began to lower down into the secret base that the Autobots had set up with the help of the US Government.

Transforming and walking off the platform, Bumblebee headed towards the repair bay. He glanced in seeing Ratchet working on some files on one of the massive computers in his bay.

"Uh, hey Ratchet…" Bumblebee said entering the large bay. Ratchet blinked and turned around smiling a bit at the yellow robot.

"Hey, Bumblebee, anything I can do for you?" he asked, sounding more tired than he let on. Bumblebee chuckled and shrugged.

"Well maybe, but I don't want to keep you up, you sound exhausted." Ratchet gave Bumblebee a flat look and sighed.

"Sit. Whatever it is, it's bothering you, and if it's bothering you then it'll effect how you fight and so help me, I don't want to piece anyone else together on this planet." Bumblebee grinned nervously but quickly sat down on a berth folding his hands in his lap. Ratchet gave him a look and Bumblebee took a breath.

"I want to know everything that happened on Tyger Pax after the fight, everything you can remember." Ratchet frowned and sat back.

"Mind if I ask why?" Ratchet felt he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"I want to know if there's any chance Jack Knife could be alive." Ratchet frowned and leaned back in his chair. Bumblebee looked up at him his large blue eyes pleading to the medical officer. Ratchet rubbed his face a bit to wake himself up and leaned forward.

"We don't know what happened immediately after, although we can piece together from what you remember and what we found there. From what we could tell, Jack Knife was attacked by Ravage. Megatron had already left you for dead to track the All Spark. Ravage and 'Knife fought it out, and from what we could tell, it was a bloody battle. Mech Fluid from both of them was found there in large pools, but it seems that Ravage dragged Jack Knife into a cave system, we lost track of them in there. There have been sightings of Ravage, so…" Ratchet paused, unsure of how to tell the yellow and black young mech the possibilities.

"That's all I need to know…" Bumblebee said sullenly. Ratchet looked up as he got off of the berth and started for the door.

"Bee? What are you going to do?" he asked quickly catching up with the smaller bot. Bumblebee looked up at him with the same determination in his optics that he had when he took off after Megatron and the All Spark.

"Going to find my brother, even if he's gone, I need to know what happened to him."


	2. Goodbyes

Title: Transformers – Ghosts of the Past

Author: LJ

Summery: Bumblebee tells Sam and Mikeala about what happened on Tyger Pax, as well as his family. But ghosts of Bumblebee's past keep him from doing his job and now that the All Spark has been destroyed, he's determined to find his brother, be he dead, or alive.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Violence, swearing and mild romance.

Pairings: Sam/Mikeala

Disclaimer: I own Jack Knife, and you may not have him. He's my little guy. growl but everything else is owned by HASBRO. And please don't sue? I'm broke.

Author's Note: I came up with Jack Knife years ago and now after seeing the Live Action Movie, I think he deserves a little attention again. Please enjoy this story:-D

Author's Note V2.0: To be completely honest...i hate this chapter. i seriously am not happy with it, but i needed to get it done to get into the main body of this story...and not leave poor Sam and Mikeala out of it, because i like them. So, um, any suggestions to improve this chapter will be gladly taken into consideration. Thank you. :)

Chapter Two: Goodbyes 

Sam had been woken up unceremoniously by Jazz at about two in the morning. Needless to say that having just gotten to sleep only four hours earlier, Sam Witwicky was not a pleased teenager.

"What the hell is it, Jazz? I'm trying to sleep!" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and opening the window. Looking around for Bumblebee, he quickly woke up, finding no sign of the yellow and black Camaro.

"Bumblebee's leaving; he wants you and Mikeala to come to base before he goes." Sam woke up at Jazz's words, seeing that the saboteur was upset about the whole situation.

"I'll be down in two minutes." Sam quickly closed the window and got dressed running downstairs to write a note to his parents incase he wasn't back before they got up and headed out to the driveway.

"Let's go then, little man," Jazz said quickly transforming back into his vehicle mode. Sam jumped in and buckled up, letting Jazz drive them to Mikeala's and then to the junk yard.

"So what do you mean, Bee's leaving?" asked Mikeala pulling her hair back into a pony tail while Jazz drove them along.

"I'll let him explain the details, but he's going to find his brother." Jazz's usually upbeat voice was heavy with worry.

"Jack Knife? He told us about what happened on Tyger Pax and that he had a brother with his adopted family…" Sam frowned and drank his coffee trying to wake up more.

"Yeah, he's going back to Tyger Pax to try and find out exactly what happened, and to find him, even if he's gone."

"Poor Bumblebee…" Mikeala said leaning back into the Pontiac's seats. She glanced out the window and up at the sky, watching the stars sparkle in the depths of space. Sam simply hung his head, unsure of what to think about his guardian and best friend leaving possibly forever. Looking up as they entered Ratchet's Repair and Salvage, Sam realized that he had never actually been in the Autobot's base. As the old door to the garage lifted up and Jazz drove up onto the lift, Sam and Mikeala watched in wonder as the lift began to lower into the silver base. Once at the bottom, Jazz opened his doors to let them out as he transformed and walked ahead of them.

"This way, he's in the command room." Sam and Mikeala followed, looking in awe at the building around them. They were a good three hundred feet below ground, and the lighting in the massive expanse was wired in from above ground. Passing the personal quarters of the five Autobots on Earth, and Ratchet's repair bay, they entered the large command room, where everyone was gathered.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bumblebee? There's still Decepticons out there! And who knows what's left on Tyger Pax since the fight you had with Megatron!" Ironhide drawled his massive arms over his chest. Bumblebee leaned up against a computer console and nodded.

"I'm positive. I have to know what happened. Sam, Mikeala…" Bumblebee looked up and smiled a bit at his two human friends. Sam sighed and went over to the fifteen foot tall robot.

"So you're leaving?" he asked, trying to keep from sounding angry and upset. He would probably do the same thing if he wasn't an only child. Bumblebee frowned hearing what Sam was trying not to say, but nodded.

"Yeah; but I'll be back! I promise. I wouldn't leave you and Mikeala high and dry." Bumblebee tried to smile; his scanner's picking up on the physical changes in both of his human friends, but slowly let it fall, kneeling down in front of them. "M'sorry okay…? I know it's kind of selfish of me, and you guys are my friends. But…" Mikeala sighed and went up to him.

"I'd do the same thing, Bee, if it was my family, I'd go back in a heartbeat." Bumblebee blinked his large optics and smiled at her. "Just promise you'll be back before we finish high school." Mikeala smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bumblebee blushed and nodded.

"I promise. You okay, Sam…?" he asked looking at the brown haired boy who had become his best friend. Sam took a deep breath and went over to him arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda upset," he started. Bumblebee frowned and closed his optics nodding. "BUT, you've been too depressed lately. If it helps you get back to being the corny annoying pain in the ass you used to be, then I'll deal with it." Bumblebee blinked and smiled widely, seeing Sam's smile.

"Thanks Man. I'll get you something from outer space, kay? And who knows maybe I'll meet up with some other Autobots and send them your way." Bumblebee paused before wrapping his arms around the two humans and hugging them gently. Mikeala blushed but laughed warmly hugging him back, while Sam tried not to do the same, afraid his macho exterior would be shattered by hugging his best friend. "You guys are the best. Thanks for coming." Bumblebee whispered, not afraid of making himself look like a fool in front of his commanding officer and comrades. Setting the two down, he got up and rubbed the back of his head, having picked up the nervous reaction from Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go getting yourself killed okay?" Sam rubbed the back of his head as well and avoided looking at the giant alien robots around him. Bumblebee grinned and gave his friend thumbs up.

"No problem. Thanks again for coming." Bumblebee stood back up and sighed.

"You know it doesn't look good for Jack Knife, Bumblebee. I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing," Ratchet cautioned him. Bumblebee nodded and sighed.

"I know. But I just need to find some closure. And if I can, maybe apologize to him." Bumblebee shrugged a bit and sighed. "It's just something I've gotta do."

"If you're so adamant about this, Bumblebee," Prime began, having been quiet the entire time. "Then I'm not going to stop you. But I want you to be careful." Bumblebee looked up at his commanding officer and nodded.

"I promise, Prime, I won't do anything stupid." Optimus gave him a look that seemed to say he knew he would, but smiled anyway.

"So when exactly, will you be leaving?" Sam asked looking up at the yellow and black Camaro.

"Probably tonight, so I'm not spotted by people. Last thing we need is to have 'UFO' sightings," Bumblebee said sulking slightly.

"Yeah, we don't need the government in on our asses again," Ironhide murmured. "Hard enough getting them to help us dig out a base of operations." Ratchet rolled his optics and gave the two humans a long suffering look.

"Next time he comes in for repairs," Ratchet murmured to them. "I'm muting his voice modulator." Mikeala and Sam snickered a bit.

"Either way," Jazz said looking over at Bumblebee. "You swear that you'll come back in one piece. I don't wanna have to deal with Ratchet yelling at me up and down because no one else will stand him."

"Shut up, Jazz." Jazz grinned at the medic who brought him back. Bumblebee giggled quietly but nodded.

"I promise. Relax guys; I'm not going to do anything stupid. Scout's honor." Bumblebee held up the scout's hand sign with a smile.

"Well, be careful, okay?" Mikeala smiled up at the giant robot with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Promise. Well, how about I give you a ride back home then? I know you've got school tomorrow and I don't want you guys to be late."

"Sure, that way I can get some of my stuff out of your trunk before you leave. Like my homework…" Mikeala covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head smiling.

"You're horrible, Sam…" Sam smiled and shrugged innocently. Bumblebee laughed at his friends and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm getting you guys home. Thanks for coming over though." The two teenage humans smiled up at the Autobot.

"It was nothing. Let's get home though, I'm exhausted." Bumblebee transformed and opened his doors for them.

"Get some rest; I'll take care of everything. Oh, Jazz, would you be able to give these guys rides?" The silver robot smiled.

"No problem. Just let me know when and where." Sam looked up and nodded.

"Thanks Jazz, c'mon Bee, let's go home." Revving his engine and driving down the corridors carefully, Bumblebee entered the lift and exited the old repair shop and drove back towards Tranquility.

Chapter Three: Searching


End file.
